The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to reconfigurable optical transmitters.
Dramatic growth in data capacity demand in optical networks has necessitated a simultaneous increase in the data speeds of terminal transmitters. For example, state-of-the-art transceivers are capable of providing 100-Gbit/s data rates or more per channel, and these channels can employ the use of spectrally efficient higher-level modulation amplitude/phase formats as well as coherent technologies.